


Chaos Burger

by Dragon_Writes



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Restaurant, I blame discord entirely, I have four essays due that I haven't looked at, I spent like two hours writing this, Terrible Customers, also cause it's 12am, but dammit this takes priority, cause we gotta love em, literally an au where team dark own a reaurant, no beta we die like men, that's it that's the au, this was fun though ajfjfd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 11:49:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28884897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_Writes/pseuds/Dragon_Writes
Summary: A sign hung above the doorway, painted black with golden, cursive letters, and a stunning green emerald on either side of the words that read ‘Chaos Burger’.
Relationships: E-123 Omega & Shadow the Hedgehog, Rouge the Bat & Shadow the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedgehog & Sonic the Hedgehog
Comments: 8
Kudos: 31





	Chaos Burger

**Author's Note:**

> This all started because of a misspelling on discord, y'all know who you are I hope you appreciate cause this wouldn't exist without you

It was a peaceful day, occasional puffs of cloud floating through a clear blue sky under the heated rays of the sun, shedding it’s golden light across the cities and fields around as humans and mobians alike bustled along the worn pathways and streets.

On a street corner there stood a rather modest building, made of red bricks with a basket of flowers on one of the window sills, likely purchased from the flower shop across the road. A sign hung above the doorway, painted black with golden, cursive letters, and a stunning green emerald on either side of the words that read ‘Chaos Burger’. Through the open windows was a heavenly scent, passerbys turning their heads to note the building for future reference as the clatter of cutlery and conversation echoed from inside. 

The interior was similar to the outside, not overbearing but clearly with taste. The walls were the same red brick, with candles casting a golden glow through the restaurant to give a warm and welcoming atmosphere. Tables were placed intermittently around the room, plenty to go around with varying sizes but each with enough room to prevent patrons from bumping into each other, with black tablecloths covering the dark wood. 

And in the centre of it all, a red and black hedgehog weaved through tables with trays stacked in each hand, watching with a careful eye as customers received their orders to gauge their reactions. From what he could see, everything was going smoothly.

A small smile formed on his face, unnoticed unless one was aware of even his slightest shift in expressions, as he let out a quiet breath. It was a smooth day, it seemed. 

“OMEGA WHAT THE FU-”

Or so he thought.

Shaking his head at the bat’s yell, Shadow entered the kitchen, once again thankful for the soundproof doors that prevented the customers themselves from hearing the commotion. 

“Co-manager Rouge, I assure you I know what I’m doing,” the robot replied, casually flipping a burger over the open fire on the stove as if this couldn’t get out of hand incredibly quickly. 

The bat just groaned in reply, before turning to the hedgehog with an exasperated look. “If he burns the place down I’m not sorting the bills for it,” she grumbled with a half hearted shrug, before grinning. “Well, that is if we were to pay for it at all-”

“The building won’t burn down, Rouge,” Shadow replied, “and even if it does we would still need to pay for damages.”

“Ugh, you’re no fun, how come you’re not this strict with the tax payments?”

“Because the ones asking for tax payments are assholes and you know it.”

“I suppose that’s true,” she snickered in response, before glancing at the clock on the wall. “Well I better get going, those taxes won’t ignore themselves, have fun!”

As she exited the kitchen towards her office, Shadow turned his attention back to the now sooty robot, who was still masterfully flipping burgers over the gradually lowering fire. “Order 469 is complete,” Omega helpfully supplied, placing several plates on the nearest tray as carefully as a giant robot could.

With a nod of his head, Shadow took the tray in his hands and, with a short burst of chaos energy, gracefully skated out of the kitchen and back into the dining room towards the customers who were awaiting their meal. A polite “Enjoy your food,” was all he uttered, before returning to gliding the hall. He sighed as he glanced towards the clock that rested on the back wall, the minute hand ticking ominously as time passed by.

4:57.

If the faker didn’t turn up before the clock struck 5, he was getting thrown into Omega’s fire. It was staff policy to turn up ten minutes before the start of a shift, however that didn’t seem to matter to a certain blue hedgehog.

4:59, and Shadow skated back to the kitchen, preparing a lecture in his head if the hedgehog wasn’t there by the start of his shift time. 

He started at the clock, 15 seconds.

The back door, 10 seconds.

The clock once again, 7 seconds-

The door busted open with a bang, a flash of blue appearing in the corner of his eye before coming to his side, the hedgehog grinning wildly as the minute hand finally struck five o’clock. 

“It’s about time you showed up, faker,” Shadow stated, glaring at the other, though there was no real heat behind it. 

“Aww, miss seeing me, Shads? Y’know you can always just call over rather than having me run between tables,” was the reply, a mischievous grin on Sonic’s face as he lightheartedly elbowed Shadow in the side, chuckling at the other’s irritated grumble.

“Hardly, and I’d suggest you start running, considering you’re two minutes late for serving,” was the reply, a smirk crossing Shadow’s face as the blue hedgehog bolted to grab the newest order Omega had completed before sprinting through the dining room. 

This routine continued for around an hour, Shadow and Sonic darting in and out of the kitchen with trays both full and empty, whilst Omega cooked and Rouge was off doing chaos-knows-what in her back office. If Shadow were to guess, she was either looking for ways to get out of the most recent ridiculous payments, or using her new fainting couch. 

Then it happened.

Shadow was no stranger to rude customers, having learned over time that some people could just be plain rude, and that wasn’t his problem. The issue was that this customer in particular had made it clear he just wanted to get under the other hedgehog’s skin, and Shadow did not take these events lightly.

It started off small, Shadow having passed the table and noting that the man seemed to be in a mood and, whilst mildly irritating as his grumbling was clear to the hedgehog’s advanced hearing, wasn’t a problem, especially as Shadow himself wasn’t serving the table.

However, as he exited the kitchen once again after bringing back an empty tray to be washed, he had glanced towards the table once again at the sound of heightened voices. The man, a human and thus much taller than the mobians working there, was standing tall over Sonic, pointing an accusatory finger at the other hedgehog whilst gruffly scolding him about something. Sonic himself, unsurprisingly, stood his ground, though looked like he was just barely biting his tongue.

‘So much for a peaceful day, then,’ Shadow thought to himself, before calmly making his way across the hall towards the altercation.

“What seems to be the problem here?” he asked, coming up to stand beside the other hedgehog and craning his neck to look the customer dead in the eyes. 

“The problem?! The problem is this nuisance here!” The customer proclaimed, once again pointing a finger towards Sonic, who honestly just looked confused as he glanced at Shadow with a shrug of the shoulders.

So it was one of these ones, huh.

“I’m afraid I’ll need you to be more clear, sir,” Shadow stated, trying to push down the irritation he could already feel rising.

The human snorted. “How unprofessional can ya be? Hedgehogs zipping around the place, getting their fur in everything, why are either of you serving?! I’d like a word with your manager if anything, I’ve never seen somewhere so unhygienic in my life!”

Chaos, help them all.

Without another word, Shadow turned around back towards the kitchen, gesturing for Sonic to stay put at his confused expression. As the doors closed, he was once again ever thankful for the fact they were soundproof as he let out a muffled yell through his gloves, Omega continuing to flip burgers as though the hedgehog weren’t there.

A deep breath in. Back to the hall. Back to the customer.

It appeared the man had gone back to scolding Sonic when he left, several customers now watching the display. To Sonic’s credit, he was saying nothing, just glaring up at the man with a forced smile and nodding at everything he said, as though he were taking the criticisms into account and not envisioning yelling right back. 

“Finally!” the human exclaimed as Shadow appeared once more, “Now where’s the manager you were getting?! I have some words to share!”

A pause fell over the restaurant, Shadow barely restraining his smirk as he coldly replied. “I am the manager.”

To his side, Sonic’s smile became less fake as the blue hedgehog struggled to contain his laughter, the man looking absolutely gobsmacked in front of them both. 

Grumbling, the man slapped some cash down on the table before abruptly standing and rushing out the door, the entire hall watching his departure with smug grins.

“Apologies about that, everyone,” Shadow announced, “Please continue dining and enjoy.”

With that he made his way back to the kitchen, Sonic snickering by his side.

“Did you see him! He ran out the door faster than me!” the blue hedgehog wheezed.

“Are you implying a human is faster than you, oh self proclaimed ‘fastest thing alive’?” Shadow asked, smirking at the splutter of rebuttal he got in response.

“Does further action need to be taken against the patron?” Omega asked, moving the newest burger onto a plate before flipping another.

“No it’s quite alright, Omega, continue cooking.”

“Yeah! I don’t think he’ll be back here again, not when we’re the ones serving,” Sonic cut in with a grin.

“If he does so, notify me immediately. I will assure his burger remains average as due punishment.” 

“Will do!” Sonic replied, Shadow nodding his head in affirmation, before collecting the tray as the robot finished the next burger.

“Well, hedgehog, care to see who can get these orders out the fastest?”

“Oh, you’re on!!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I hope you enjoyed!! Comments and kudos are very much appreciated, this was stupidly fun to write and good practice for character interactions, I hope you like this as much as I do!!


End file.
